Make Some Noise
by shelubbsu
Summary: Ari Roy hits it big when she scores a gig opening for Connect 3 on their Play My Music tour. Now, join the gang from Camp Rock with one added character on a tour of a lifetime. Jason/OC, Nate/Caitlyn, Shane/Mitchie. Naitlyn and Smitchie.
1. Call Me Ari, Everyone Else Does

Hi guys! It's about time I made my foray into the wonderfully unexplored (sort of) world of Camp Rock, and more specifically, Jason :) Because who doesn't love a loveable airheaded goof who might have deeper feelings than anyone thought? And I have a sudden fixation with Hannah Montana songs, explaining the title.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT as much as i would love to, own Camp Rock, or any of the characters in it. I do however own the character Arundhati Roy, who's name is borrowed from one of the most famous Indian authors in the modern world.

Read on!

**Chapter One: "Call me Ari, everyone else does."**

Jason Woode's eyes took in the sights in the well lit corridors he and his band mates, Nate Livingston and Shane Grey, continued walking down the endless hallway. They were otherwise known as Connect 3, only the hottest teen band around. Except for the fact that Jason Woode wasn't a teen anymore. In fact, he was 21. But you wouldn't guess that from his personality. You could say that Jason was a little…out there. But that's what made him so adorable. His deep brown eyes darted from picture to picture of famous people shaking hands with someone or the other from Heat Records. He thought he recognised a slightly younger Kevin Jay, the man leading the small group, in one of the pictures. But then again, he could be wrong, he normally always was. They were going to meet the new opening act for their 'Play My Music' tour. None of them knew what to expect, Kevin had kept it all under wraps. Obviously, that had annoyed Nate just a little bit. Nate was the goal oriented one, and Jason often thought even though he was the youngest out of the lot, he seemed to be the oldest.

"You realise, Kevin, that this is very important. Our opening has to match the Connect 3 sound! Our audience is expecting so much because of last year's 'Just Friends' tour! What is this act has nothing on last year's? We can't leave our fans disappointed!" Nate was arguing with Kevin again. Jason wasn't surprised really. Nate always seemed to argue with everyone, except his girlfriend Caitlyn. That was sort of the reason Nate was annoyed right now, Caitlyn had some family emergency in Nevada and couldn't be here in Los Angeles with them, like Mitchie was. Mitchie was Shane's girlfriend, the 'Camp Rock girl' as she was known to the tabloids and press. Jason thought Mitchie was really pretty, but wasn't attracted to her. Shane would probably kill him if he was. He just wanted someone like her, someone who didn't talk to him like he was a small child, like he was stupid. People thought he didn't see the sympathetic glances they hurled his way when he walked past. They were wrong. He saw everything, he felt everything. He just wished, for once, someone would listen to him. Personally, he thought the fans wouldn't care how good or bad the opening act was. Sure, last year Lights and Fire had been excellent, and went on their own headlining tour soon after. But so what if this year's wasn't as good? The fans had come to see Connect 3, not some random opening act. But when he tried to reason with Nate, Nate just glared at him and told him to shut up. Shane and Mitchie had shared glances filled with pity, and Jason had just looked away. He didn't really want to cry in front of them.

"We're here!" Kevin's voice knocked Jason out of his thoughts. They had arrived at the room. Their prospective opening act was sitting in there. Mitchie grabbed his hand and pulled him in. That's when Jason realised he had just been standing outside the door. His eyes darted again, much like in the corridor, around the room. And fell upon a girl sitting on a table, strumming a blue acoustic guitar. She had giant headphones covering her ears and didn't look up when they entered. Shane, Jason, Kevin and Mitchie shared one quick glance at each other. If there was something Nate didn't like, it was being ignored. He blew up at Kevin.

"This is our opening act!? She doesn't look like she gives a damn about who she might be opening for! This is two days before we release our tour dates, and this is the opening act you give me!? Are you insane?!" Kevin shrank back a little, and everyone stepped back. No one liked a raging Nate.

"Actually, he's Kevin Jay, and I wouldn't talk to him like that if I were you." A calm, melodic voice cut through the tension settling in the room. All heads snapped up to stare at the girl with earphones over her ears. They had assumed that she couldn't hear them. Kevin straightened up and smiled at the girl, who looked up and smiled back.

"Guys, I want you to meet your next opening act Aru...Arun –"

"Arundhati. Arundhati Roy. You never manage to get that right do you Kevin?" She turned her attention back to the small group standing by the door. "But y'all can call me Ari, everyone else does." She lifted the earphones off her ears and put her guitar on the table. She walked up to Jason first, who couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her dark chocolate ones.  
"You must be Jason." She held out her hand for Jason to shake, and he didn't realise until Mitchie nudged him. He took it and gave it a firm shake, alongside a smile. It wasn't his fault he was being a little bit slow, he was just completely and totally mystified with her kohl lined eyes. Next she walked over to Shane.

"Aah, the very infamous Shane Grey. Nice to meet you in person." Shane shook her hand and flashed her a cheeky grin. She ignored Mitchie, getting strange stares from the men in the room and walked over to Nate.

"Nate Livingston, the band member with a stick up is-" She stopped when she saw the dark look gracing his features. She grinned charmingly. "Just kidding dude, lighten up."

Nate tentatively took her extended hand and shook it. He was pleasantly surprised by the firm grip she held his hand in. She meant business, and he could see…uh…feel it. She gave Kevin a quick hug, and then finally turned to Mitchie.

"Michaela."

"Arundhati."

With that the Ari turned and walked away from Micthie. However, she only got two feet before she turned around, ran and jumped into Mitchie's open arms. All the boys could do was look on and stare. Noticing they had attracted some attention, the two girls separated and turned onto their onlookers.

"Mitchie was –"

"Ari was –"

They both spoke at the same time and Ari turned to Mitchie and started laughing.

"Things really haven't changed. Mitchie, do you want to explain?"

Mitchie nodded and turned to the boys, more specifically Shane.

"Shay, you remember when I was telling you about one of my best friends who lived next to me for like…eight years before she moved to California two years ago?"

Shane nodded back at Mitchie.

"Yeah, that Indian chick who could sing – OOOH! This is her…?"

Mitchie and Ari laughed at Shane's sudden recognition. Jason and Nate listened intently to the conversation that took place next. Arundhati, or Ari, which she was called because nobody could pronounce her name, was 100 Indian, but was brought up in the States. Which explained her nose piercing and the slim little anklets she wore on her feet. It also explained her strong American accent with an Indian lilt to it. She had moved in next to Mitchie when she was eleven, and Mitchie was eight. They met in Mitchie's backyard when Connie had held an open BBQ for the neighbours, and became best friends. Ari had moved to California after her school graduation, and was currently attending UCB for chemical engineering. She'd spoken to the university and was putting off her last two years to pursue music for a year. She'd been playing guitar and singing at an open mic in a local bar which was where Kevin had heard her. And now she was here, sitting in the offices of Heat Records –

" – and the only thing stopping me going on tour with you is…well, you." She shrugged and sat down on the table and picked up her guitar.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you earlier Mitchie, Kevin told me not too."

Mitchie grinned.

"It's 'kay, Kevin likes to keep us all in suspense." Jason and Shane nodded, Jason's eyes fixed on Ari's ankles, where plaited ropes of shining silver were dangling. Ari's eyes followed Jason's down to her feet. She looked back up, an amused grin sliding onto her face. You could get used to staring at his face. He was attractive in a way Shane and Nate weren't. His eyes, deeply immersed in concentration, were a beautiful, regal shade of brown, and his shaggy hair was like very, very milky hot chocolate. There was just something about Jason, his sweetness, his almost naivety that appealed to Ari like the soothingaroma of roses to a girl in love. It was no secret to Mitchie that Ari had had a thing for Jason since the very beginning of Connect 3. Back when they had released Please Be Mine, Ari had her ears trained for any bits of Jason's voice, at which point she would swoon. She may not be swooning now, but the light red tint only Mitchie could notice gave Ari away. Mitchie glanced knowingly at the flushed girl, who glared back.

Jason finally looked up from his inspection of Ari's anklets.

"They're beautiful." Just like you, he thought in his mind. Of course, he wouldn't say that out loud. Ari's blush now became evident to all in the room but for Jason. She lowered her eyes and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Thanks."

She gave him one second of direct eye contact before looking away. Jumping off the table, she grabbed her guitar, her beloved, and sat on a chair. The red tint was fading slowly from her caramel skin.

"So, I assume you want to hear me, right?"

Nate smiled at her and nodded. At Nate's smile, all others in the room looked at each other. He had definitely warmed up fast. Jason prayed that she played and sang as good as she looked, because Nate would surely kill Kevin if things didn't go right. At the strum of the guitar, Jason turned his focus onto Ari. She looked amazing sitting there, the evening light placing shadows on her features and highlighting her face. And then she started to sing. And Jason stopped thinking altogether.

_Got the news today_

_They said I had to stay_

_A little bit longer_

_And I'll be fine_

_When I thought it'd all been done_

_When I thought it'd all been said_

_A little bit longer_

_And I'll be fine_

_Cuz you don't know what you've got_

_Till it's gone_

_And you don't know what its like_

_To feel so low_

_And everytime you smile or laugh you glow_

_And you don't even know _

_Know, know_

_You don't even know_

She didn't have to sing anymore. She opened her eyes, watched Mitchie and Jason's eyes bright with tears. Watched Shane with his jaw dropped open. And watched Nate with a shocked grin on his face. And then she knew that she would be living out her dream.

Ari was going on tour with Connect 3. And that was that.

* * *

Please guys, leave me a review, it really motivates me to write. Tell me what you want to see more of in the upcoming chapters :)

but please dont flame me, thats just inconsiderate.

love

sur

* * *


	2. So What? I'm Still A Rockstar!

Hey guys. Sort of disheartening to have NO reviews, but I'm reminding myself that I write for the love of writing, not only for reviews, although the occasional one would be nice. This is the second installment of Make Some Noise, and it's a bit on the short side, so sorry :(

Disclaimer: I DO NOT as much as i would love to, own Camp Rock, or any of the characters in it. I do however own the character Arundhati Roy, who's name is borrowed from one of the most famous Indian authors in the modern world. I do not own the songs mentioned in this chapter either.

Read on!

**Chapter Two: So What? I'm still a rockstar!**

* * *

**_Two Months Later_**

"We love you guys! Thanks so much for coming out tonight!"

The three insanely beautiful boys yelled into their microphone, sweat covering their faces. From where Ari was standing back stage, she could see the shine in all three boys' eyes. They really, really loved performing. Ari loved watching them perform, especially Nate, since for the first time she could see the rock star side of him. She loved watching Shane because he seemed to bring immense energy to the group, being the front man and all. And Jason…well, she loved watching Jason, period. He had this amazing, almost sophisticated energy that made him stand out on stage. And she could already see the sparkle he got in his eyes when he experienced the euphoria of being on stage. She knew what it felt like, she experienced the same thing every time she walked out on stage with a mic in her hand. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and dragging her up onto her toes. She turned around to stare straight into the face she couldn't keep her eyes off the whole night. Jason clung on to her.

"Ari! Ari, Ari, Ari, Ari, Ari!"

Ari started laughing at the repeated exclamations of her name, and hugged Jason tight to her body. She completely ignored the butterflies starting to flutter their wings in her stomach. She grinned, and then made a face.  
"Ew, Jase, you're sweaty and sticky!"

She let go of him, and Jason pouted at her. She couldn't resist that face, so she grabbed him again and wrapped her arms around him. Nuzzling her face into his neck, she sighed in content. Until she was rudely pulled apart from Jason's warm body and straight into Mitchie's. The brunette gave Ari a long, long hug, and stealthily whispered into her ear.

"Looks like someone was getting comfortable in a certain rockstar's arms." Ari pulled back and shoved Mitchie on the shoulder, blushing bright red. Lucky for Ari, it could easily have been mistaken as a flushed cheek due to extreme exertion. She flashed Nate and Shane a big grin before she was pulled away by her stylist to get ready for the next song. It was her last and favourite song to end the show, and then her and the boys would do a duet with Mitchie giving a guest appearance. It was the understatement of the century to say that the fans were excited. She felt her feet being shoved into black stilettos and her top being pulled over her head. She was used to all of the backstage drama. It had made her really uncomfortable the first couple of times, but she got over it. After all it was only women, so there were really no problems. She had to thank her stylist for picking out the perfect clothes for the song, pairing white skinny jeans with a long skinny top. She slid her arms into a black and silver stripy sequined vest, and sat down in the chair, ready to have her hair and makeup done. This part was easy, since all they did was pull out all the pins and bands from her hair, and let it fall naturally. She closed her eyes and soon felt the feather like caresses of the bronzer brush on her cheeks, and a small smile slid on her face. It was one of her small pleasures in life, the feeling of a brush on her face. Ari's mind started wandering, and she found herself wondering what Jason's hands, Jason's lips would feel like on her face. Her eyes snapped open, causing a slightly annoyed look to be shot at her from her eye makeup artist. She mumbled a small sorry and closed her eyes again, while doing major internal damage control. Freaking out on the inside, she thought to herself. _I can't think of Jason like this! He's my friend…just a friend. _A tap on her shoulder knocked her out of her thoughts. She was done, all set for stage. This was the one and only song she was actually miced up for, so she had a couple more people come over and strap the face mics onto her. And then, she was finally done. Meanwhile, the boys were also getting ready, and Ari took this time to observe them at their most unguarded moment. Nate looked exhausted and his eyes were closed, but he had a satisfied look on his face. Shane was done with any touch ups and was flirting with Mitchie. Fair enough. But it was Jason that, once again, captured most of her attention. He looked amazing! He was wearing a black and gold highlighted sports jacket with amazing skinny jeans and black patent leather boots. She loved his hair when he had it straightened, and since any makeup was wiped clean, she could see the small freckles dotted across his nose. As if he sensed that she was looking at him, he turned his head and looked straight into her eyes. She blushed, having been caught staring at him, but Jason didn't really notice that. He was too busy staring back. God! She looked amazing enough to eat. But he wasn't sure how he could eat a person. Ari watched as a slightly puzzled look crossed his face, but it slid off quickly as he walked towards Ari.

"Ari, I love you," Ari's heart skipped a beat, even though she knew full well he didn't mean it the way she wanted him to mean it. "You look beyond amazing! You look…look…fantastalicious!"

Ari's melodic laugh held Jason in a trance, but her words soon pulled him out of it.

"Like you don't look just as fantastalicious my rockstar best friend!"

_Yeah, just friends. _The thought flittered through Ari's head as she pulled Jason towards her in a hug reminiscent of the one they shared when he walked off stage. But she brushed the thought away and focused more on Jason's sweet, refreshing smell. It was all over too quickly though, as Ari was whisked away to her starting position. As she was being dragged away, she looked back at Jason, and he smiled back at her, mouthing the words good luck to her. Mitchie and Shane just winked at her, and Nate raised his hand. She'd been with them long enough to know that that gesture meant good luck from Nate. And soon as she walked on stage, however, any thoughts other than performing her heart out, dropped straight out the window.

* * *

_So what, I'm still a rockstar_

_I got my rock moves, _

_And I don't need you,_

_And guess what?_

_I'm having more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine_

_And you're a fool_

_So so what?_

_I am a rockstar_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight!_

Ari held on to the last note and grinned at the screaming audience. This song always got her pumped up. She was breathing hard and fast, the energy running through her and lighting her eyes. Jason watched from the sidelines, thinking that it was like watching a live wire. You didn't want to get too close, or you might get burnt. Except the only flaw was that he was always close to Ari but he never got burnt. Odd. He shook his head again as she ran offstage and flew into his arms. He was always the first and last person she hugged before she got on stage and after she got off, and vice versa. He liked to believe that she was his good luck charm. He wasn't really sure what she thought though. He made a mental note to ask her one day. Inhaling slowly, he took in her scent of watermelons, sweat and just plan Ari. She slowly pulled away from him, and went and jumped on Mitchie. Jason was a bit sad, but he understood that he couldn't hog her all the time. And anyway, he didn't want more teasing from Nate and Shane. Even if he didn't understand what they were teasing him about. He shrugged to himself and joined the circle that had formed backstage. It was a tradition to do this before the last song. The song was called 'We Got The Party' and required quite a lot of technical work and there was a good chance that a lot could go wrong. They had to rig up Caitlyn's (yes, Nate's girlfriend) equipment, since she had produced most of the song, which had been written by Connect 3, Ari and Mitchie. All their mics also had to be in the right places on stage. Nate and Jason's guitars needed to be tuned and connected so that nothing would go wrong there. And the back up band had only learned the song two shows ago, so there was great potential for disaster there. But no one let that get them down, and everyone, from the performers to the band to the backstage crew, was pumped and ready to go. Ari pulled Mitchie aside and gave her the once over.

"You look, in Jason's words, fantastalicious."

And Mitchie did. She was wearing a gorgrous black and white lined dress, and the black stripes had sequins just like Ari's. Paired with that were gold leggings and black patent leather Mary Janes. Her hair had been left undone and a little teased, like Ari's, and she had an adorable beret type thing in her hair.

"Shane wont be able to stop looking at you, Chi, you look amazing!"

Mitchie beamed.

"You too, Ree," Only Mitchie and Jason were allowed to call her Ree, but Mitchie used it the most. Jason used it when he wanted something. The thought of Jason brought a smile to Ari's face. "Looks like someone cant take their eyes off you still!."

Ari did the subtle turn she had perfected at 17, and noticed Jason staring at her, and odd look in his eyes. The everpresent blush on her face became stronger and Mitchie let out a giggle. Ari slapped her on the shoulder.

"Shut up! Don't think I don't know what you and Shane were up to in your room last night!"

That certainly shut her up. Mitchie mimed zipping her mouth up and throwing away the key. Ari laughed and linked her arm with Mitchie's and walked towards the boys. Nate was strumming his guitar while talking to Caitlyn and Shane was stuffing his face with some kind of puff. Noticing Mitchie's stern look, he stopped halfway through eating and looked up like a little boy caught with his fingers in the cookie jar. Ari and Jason laughed at the sight, and a call came over backstage.

"2 minutes and everyone up on stage!"

All six friends looked at each other, and grinned. The put their hands in, and Shane yelled.

"Let's do this!"

They pumped their arms up and ran to their respective positions on stage, Jason and Ari exchanging a quick hug before running in opposite directions. Mitchie and Shane exchanged glances with Caitlyn and Nate before moving into position backstage. Something had to be done, and who better to do it than four best and band mates?

* * *

**Songs in this chap:**

So What (I'm Still A Rockstar) - Pink

We Got The Party - Jonas Brothers/Hannah Montana

**This is what Mitchie and Ari's clothes were inspired by:**

Mitchie: Belinda in the music video for **Dance with me **by **Drew Seely and Belinda**

Ari: Imagine **Miley Cyrus' **skinnys at the DCGames 2008. And any stripy top paired with it :)

Please guys, leave me a review, it really motivates me to write. Tell me what you want to see more of in the upcoming chapters :)

but please dont flame me, thats just inconsiderate.

love

sur

* * *


End file.
